gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Aithne
}} Aithne (pronunciation) is a knight of Ironvale.Gen Arcadia - Aithne Appearance To be added. Personality Aithne is a quite balanced person. She knows how to contain her emotions, though she cannot hide her grumpy attitude early in the mornings. She always comes to her duty early, to make sure that she can prepare herself and work properly. Aithne is a very organized person and she always makes sure that every thing is in place. She also cleans and polishes her sword on a daily basis just to show off that she is capable of taking care of her stuff. She takes things seriously and is a person who you can rely on if you are in need of help. She tries her best to aid the people she cares about when they need help. She usually gives off good first impressions of herself, though she can't bring herself to trust people right away because in this town it’s better to be careful than trusting. Aithne is generally a talkative person, but it still takes time for her to fully trust a person. She always speaks to everyone in a polite manner and behaves well especially in front of stranger. However if you do get her to trust you, her conceited side starts to show. She may often think of her needs rather than the needs of others but she does not mean harm, despite her sometimes selfish actions. She absolutely loves receiving compliments and likes to return hem if she is in the mood. Abilities Fire manipulation Aithne can manipulate all forms of regular fire, though her specialty are neon green flames, which she uses to show off her skills. She can do stuff from regular fireballs, to breathing fire, frankly almost anything that you can think that a fire user would be able to do with fire. Fire boost She can’t fly because she doesn’t have wings, but she can stay in the air for a while with her fire boost. Aithne channels her eon into her legs and charges up, flames help her jump higher so that she can scout the surrounding areas. Immune to heat Her fire manipulation abilities and her dragon scales on her arms make Aithne immune to high temperatures. Basically if she sticks her hands into melted metals, she won’t feel anything but a little tingle. However she can’t touch lava, lava is still the one thing that’s too hot for her Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Has a very good memory ✔ She is a patient person ✔ She has an immunity to higher temperatures �� Has a tendency to act snobbish �� Often puts her needs before others �� Cold - it makes her ability to manipulate fire weaken Likes - Disikes Extra ★ She likes her food spicy. ★ Has a complete heterochromia on her left eye. ★ She secretly really likes dragons, but can’t publicly express her love for them because of her occupation. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Drakensang